


A Farewell To An Old Comrade

by TigerLily



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry and Dino have a drink in memory of an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Farewell To An Old Comrade

Dino stared into his glass. The ice cubes had melted awhile ago leaving a bland, colorless liquid at the bottom.

An elbow bumped his arm causing him to look up.

“Mate?”

“I’m fine, Terry.”

“You certain?”

Dino softly huffed. “No, but I will be someday.”

“You know Wyatt’s in a better place,” Terry said trying to sound reassuring.

“I know,” Dino murmured. “I always expected him to drink himself to death. Not go quietly in his sleep.”

“Fair dinkum,” Terry agreed. “Anyway, if I had a choice, I’d like to go quietly in my sleep.”

“Amen, pal,” Dino replied. “Amen.”

fic


End file.
